The Galactic War in the Heavens
by Veneficius Blitzkrieg
Summary: The Year is 2504. A group of friends: Carlos De Vil, Mal(eficent) Page (Jr.), and Evie Mills, join the prestigious Auradon Military Academy. And their main goal was to follow and/or overcome the legacy of their parents. The trio join forces and create the Daelaam; for Evie, the Daelaam Swarm. But another person enters. Will that be a reason for them to fall or rise? Read on..
1. The Prologue

**OMNIPRESENT P.O.V**

"Alright son! What is our mantra?"

"There is no team in I."

"Oh, run along! You are making me tear up!"

As an older man, who looks like he has been to many battle and runs a common shop, embraces his teen son with long hair and apparently has a habit of training. A LOT.

 **JAY P.O.V**

OK that was embarrassing...

It is so awkward standing there in the middle of other students entering while my dad is hugging me and trust me getting out of his grip is like fighting your way out of an entire Zerg Brood! Well at least that's what the stories tell me. Haaaa... Why do parents have to be so embarrassing?

Oh let me introduce myself, the name's Jay Nazeem; son of Jafar Nazeem. Who happens to be a Marine of the Terran Dominion. Well the non-existent Terran Dominion that is. Why non-existent? Well they lost the Galactic War Games; which meant death for the Leader, who is also my aunt Empress Nasira Nazeem, and the end of their faction. He was one of the few lucky people to escape the Games alive. My mother, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky.

She fell under the might of the Zerg Swarm because she was betrayed by my jealous aunt. My dad told me stories of her awesome, destructive Psionic and Magic powers yet she is gentle and benevolent. She never used her powers to destroy other people, she only used them to get out of a sticky situation, to assist her allies by healing or shielding them, and to confuse her enemies. The only time she used her psionic and magical abilities to destroy things were in times of crisis or she had no other option.

And that was her weakness as to why she fell.

My aunt did not send any evac to get her or her squad out knowing that she will be a threat in her rule over the Dominion. So she used up all her power to teleport her allies to safety while she stayed behind due to exhaustion. My dad watched in horror as the Swarm came in like a flood towards my mother and within a blink of an eye, she was gone. When he came home after the games, he was devastated as he gave me the news and bore a hatred, which burned like a thousand suns, to Nasira even though she was killed when her capital ship was obliterated by the Thomasian Federation.

I bet you are wondering what are the "Galactic War Games"? Well they are War Games, kidding! These kind of games test the ferocity, strength, cunning, and strategic might of each faction against another. Alliances can be made and they can win together. Losing the Games means losing your very life; getting killed is the end for you. So you can probably see why the games are both fun and dangerous.

The factions during my Dad's time were the Terran Dominion; led by Nasira Nazeem, the Zerg Swarm; led by the Queen of Blades Grimhilde Mills, the Khalai Tribe; led by Judicator Isaac De Vil, the Nerazim tribe; under the leadership of Matriarch Cruella De Vil, the Tal'Darim Fanatics; ruled by Highlady Maleficent Page, the Purifier Caste; controlled by Executor Mal'ash Page, and the Thomasian Federation; under the command of Omar De la Cruz. According to my dad; the Khalai, Purifiers, Nerazim, and Tal'Darim formed an Alliance and dubbed themselves as the Protoss Empire. Soon after they declared an alliance with the Zerg Swarm. Together they crushed their opponents and won the games.

The Protoss Empire are composed of technologically advanced aliens with psionic abilities that baffle the human imagination while the Zerg Swarm are more of a biological and insect-like alien race, but don't let that fool you they can adapt to their environment in a heartbeat.

Then there's the Terran Dominion, it mostly composed of Men and Women of humanity serving under the glorious rule of their emperor or empress. Their technology is very sturdy though not as advanced as the Protoss and they are highly skilled and can be used to any environment just not as good as the Zerg. Well that's what I know of these factions from History class back in Elementary.

Even though there is a possibility that I will be facing opponents like them in the Galactic War Games, I will make my dad proud and become even greater than him and my mother. And I have no magic or any psionic abilities, so I will prove to the world that I can make a difference in the littlest of things without these extra powers.

Enough backstory chatter. Now to the part where we left off...

When I got out of my dad's grip and we shared our final farewells, I began walking towards the Auradon Military Academy. Now this is a wickedly awesome school. Well boarding school that is. It was shining silver and the doors were as big as the doors I have seen in ancient Cathedrals back at home. I look around and see families sharing their goodbyes to their children, loved ones, and friends. Which is why I am glad I went solo, hence the mantra "No Team in I".

"Stop." commanded a voice behind me but I reluctantly face the source of the voice as if I got caught in one of my heists back at home.

Facing me was a woman in a short-sleeved formal blue shirt, with golden buttons and a short collar. She also has a long, velvet, violet bow on her neck. Apparently she looks like someone with authority here.

"Yes, ma'am?"

Apparently the lady before me is known as the "Fairy Godmother"; code for something that I should've known if I paid enough attention in class. She began asking me all of these questions: Who am I, How old, Where are you from, and What are you looking for in AMA.

"The name's Jay Nazeem, I am 21 years old. I am from the Nation of Agrabah, and I hope I learn a lot and survive my stay at AMA"

And all the lady did was nod her head and she handed me a sheet of paper, which contained my class schedule and dorm room number. When I skim around the paper, I find out that my thumb print as well as my roommate's serve as the key to the room. She also told that he hasn't arrived yet. I glance at the paper once and upon looking up to ask a question, she vanished as if she was a figment of my imagination. Whatever.

As I begin trudging to my dorm room, I spot a beautiful teenage girl with tan skin and brown hair in a pink and blue dress. I smooth up my hair, check if my breath is OK, and begin to do "The Moves".

"Hello foxy," with matching smile "the name's Jay" and a wink to boot.

"Uh-huh, and I am outta here. Let's go ladies"

Woah, where did the attitude come from? With a scowl to kill men, tough lady. Well that was a bust. But I will be back for her. Cause who could resist the Jay-man? Passing through the crowd of people, I finally reach my room. I admit it, it is a sweet sweet SWEET pad compared to my cramped one in Agrabah. Thus, my quest of unpacking begins.

"Hey, are you my roommate?" echos in the room. I turn around and my eyes widen in shock. I have faced my biggest, hardest, and most adorable challenge yet. Wait, ADORABLE?!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all! Yes I am alive, apparently. I am so sorry for Ascension though, lost inspiration and I can't seem to find the will to go on. But it is up for adoption so feel free to drop me a message anytime. So yeah this happened while daydreaming of my crush while playing this game called StarCraft 2 (What? I am a Bi guy who is also a thinker when it comes to games. Not all guys like to play DOTA cause trust me, it turns into a boring routine [pick hero, get items, choose lane, fight, kill, die, and reset]). So I thought why not write a story involving that and Disney's Descendants? Oh but don't worry (In case you didn't see in the tag) you don't need to know the whole lore of StarCraft to understand the Story. That's why this chaper was born, it kinda explains the whole Starcraft Universe into one sitting (well maybe more than one sitting [Spoiler!]). I promise though I am not abandoning this one so easy. BTW, I hope you see some Easter Eggs in the naming of the characters.**

 **And we have faced the Prologue, huh apparently Jay is facing is biggest, hardest, and most adorable challenge yet. What or who could it be? Find out in the next chapter of The Galactic War in the Heavens. Please leave a Fave and/or a review to my story. Follow it for any updates and/or the next chapter. Till next time!**

 **I DO NOT OWN BLIZZARD, DISNEY'S DESCENDANTS, AND ONCE UPON A TIME. THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND OMAR DE LA CRUZ.**


	2. Getting to Know You

**Brief Summary: Previously on The Galactic War in the Heavens, the world of Auradon is now in the year 2504 where the Auradon Military Academy has come into existence. We got to know what goes on in the Academy and we met some characters, namely, Jay and his dad Jafar. We also learned some history from Jay and now he apparently faces his biggest, hardest, and most adorable challenge yet. What or who could it be?**

 **Read on...**

* * *

 **OMNIPRESENT P.O.V.**

"Hey, are you my roommate?" echoes in the room and the muscular teen, who faced the source of the voice, was left in shock.

"Uh... Um... Hey! And yeah I am your roommate."

"Oh sweet. The name's Carlos. Carlos De Vil; son of Cruella and Isaac De Vil." was last said as a hand was extended. The other teen still reeling in from shock.

"Jay Nazeem; son of Jafar Nazeem." replied the other teen as he returned the gesture to his short, freckled, blonde roommate who also happens to be famous due to his lineage.

 **CARLOS P.O.V.**

Wow. What a fabulous surprise. I did not expect to get bunked with somebody so... so HOT!

Although the shock that appeared in his face clearly explains that I do not need to bring my life out in detail.

Ooh, I hope I am not blushing crimson or else he might suspect a thing! God I wish I wasn't so easily flustered!

But I guess you don't know me that much do you? Well my name is Carlos De Vil. Son of Cruella and Isaac De Vil. My parents were two of the five victors of the 71st Galactic War Games, pretty sweet right? Well it kinda becomes a pain in the neck though. Getting told what to do, what not do, how to do it, and how not to do it. It really becomes irritating over the years especially when your mom has gone insane and expects you to be perfect in every little way.

Yeah you guessed it, it's just me and my mom. After the games my dad disappeared and never returned; mom went insane with his disappearance and began shaping me up to lead both her Nerazim and my father's Khalai for the time I have to lead them in the Galactic War Games. It is also a good thing that the Alliance of the Tal'Darim, Purifiers, and the Zerg Swarm stayed strong even after the Games; we stayed as good family friends from that time onward. I also got to know the kids of the Queen of Blades Grimhilde and the former Highlady of the Tal'Darim Maleficent. What happened to Maleficent's husband? Well I have no clue as to what happened to him. Probably her daughter has a clue...

Anywho, I am segwaying and moving out of topic. A little bit of moi? Well I am 17 years old, from the United Kingdom (London specifically), love dogs; puppies especially, oh and I am gay. Yeah but not like a drag queen gay more of a "I like guys" kind of gay. Yeah, imagine my mother's reaction when she found out about this; she was beyond pissed but she came around and sort of adapted to the situation. Ouch. So yeah that kinda sums me up.

Probably wondering what are the Nerazim and the Khalai factions that my folks had back in the day? Well if we can put it in perspective, the Nerazim are the shadows while the Khalai are the beams of light. You can even see it in their colors, Nerazim are more green, black, and silver in their colors while the Khalai are gold and blue. Also the power of the Nerazim mostly concerns evasion and control while the Khalai are more offensive and deceiving. In terms of tech, the Khalai beats the Nerazim but they are slower and tougher compared to their darker brothers and sisters.

Now come on, let's go back to our current time

Again, examining this fine FINE specimen in front of me and damn I am no longer sure if I was caught staring at him. But I don't give a damn right now, his hand around mine fits perfectly and he sure seems shaken that he is bunking with me. I wanted to know more of Jay. So after I unpack and get comfy on my bed, I just ask the basic questions about himself; family life, hobbies, stuff he does when he is bored, and the like. But one question hits him kinda hard though.

"So, why are you here at Auradon Military Academy?"

His expression looked like you kicked his puppy or something. He even sighed heavily. Not usually a good sign.

"Well, if it makes you uncomfortable you cannot answer-"

"I am doing this to make my dad proud."

Well another surprise for me. He joins the academy to make his dad proud? He then tells the story of his family line; which also involves the Terran dominion, the Empress (who he explains is his aunt), his dad's adventures as a Marine , and his mom who was the "Psychic Archangel" that my mom mentioned in her stories.

"Hold up, your mother is the Psychic Archangel?" astonishment was found in my eyes and he was shocked that I knew the title.

"Yeah, she is. How do you know that?"

I then began telling my side of the story; well my mom's stories. The Psychic Archangel was a female Ghost solider of the Terran dominion who used her powers to cripple her Nerazim warriors as well as my dad's Khalai. She would also use her powers to go in and out of battle as well as deceiving her foes with illusions and forcing them to attack one another. Jay chuckled, which is kind of cute, and nodded in confirmation.

"Well, you know some parts of me. What about the Carlos De Vil outside the magazines and books?"

Ugh, he had to bring that up. Due to my mom being the victor in the games, the press would not stop hounding her with questions. And for a time I kind of enjoyed it; the fame, fortune, and everywhere you go people respect you. But, once you find out that they also follow YOU around and privacy was a thing of the past. Well it gets annoying! I begin my backstory to Jay; telling him who I really am, hobbies, and life behind the camera. Then an idea pops in my head.

"Hey, why don't we play a game?" and small smile on his face says he is in it to win it.

"Alright, what's the game?"

"Well, we will give each other questions. And we have to answer them at the same time. So are you up for it?" Then the excitement dies down.

"Ugh, didn't we just do that for twenty minutes?"

I then began explaining that it was different and we had to answer things at the same time. After a few minutes of silence, he reluctantly agrees. And the fun really begins.

 **(A/N: OK gonna slide in for this one. The ones that are italicized are Carlos's answers, bold are Jay's, and underline for same answers. Everything will be in question mode and there will be a short convo after each question. Read on...)**

Favorite Color: Black and White ; **Y** **ellow and** **Blue**

"Nice choice in color. Fan of the Khalai?"

"What? No they really are MY favorite colors and your dad stole them when he brought the faction up."

"No he didn't you silly thief, he made that faction before you were in diapers."

"Yeah right, besides who enjoys black and white?"

"Me? That's who. Are we gonna have a problem?!"

"Enough or we will be going nowhere at this rate. My turn."

Favorite Sport: None ; **Tourney**

"I knew you would be into Tourney."

"Is it that obvious?" Oh, flexing those nice biceps of his. Damn hope I am not drooling. "Also kinda obvious as to why you are not into sports."

"Hey, I also train from time to time. I just don't like sports, that's all." 'Although, I am more into the players instead of the game.'

"Right."

Favorite Food: Chocolate

"Woah."

"With nuts or without nuts, Carlos?"

"Both. You?"

"I like them both too. Hey! Stop grinning! That wasn't my formal question!"

Favorite subject: Recess

"Seriously?"

"Stop that!" and the chuckles broke loose.

 **(A/N: Their game ends.)**

Before I could give my next question, the bell rings and the T.V. in our room switches on. I see the FG Admissions Unit I saw a while ago or probably another one.

"Hey it's the Fairy Godmother." God, he just became more adorable. OK, I am having these thoughts and I should snap out of it, who knows he is probably straight and I have no chance of getting him at all. All I could is just shake my head and chuckle; he begins to pester me on what was funny. I told him what the 'Fairy Godmother' was and he fully understood it with a small laugh.

The unit then begins to explain how things are done here. No one is allowed to leave the Academy or it results in expulsion (which is a shortcut for death), students must obey the law to the full extent of it or it results in suspension (which is another short cut for imprisonment). Curfew starts at 2000 hours (that's 10 pm by the way). And finally the unit reminded us that the 75th Galactic War Games begins in six months. With that said the monitor switched itself off.

"SIX MONTHS?!" the shock on his face clearly tells me he didn't see this coming. But it was marked on the paper that the FG Unit gave to us when we came in the Academy. I tell him this, he grabs the paper, and smacks his head for not reading that part out.

"Oh Jay, what are your classes?" he hands me his paper and I find out we have nearly the same schedule. Same subjects but at different times. He grins and gets up telling me he is going to take a shower. I nod and see him enter with a towel over his shoulder. I slump down on my bed and stare at the ceiling.

This is going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 **Jay's Schedule:**

 **0730 - History**

 **0900 - Factional Assets 101**

 **1030 - Trajectory 101**

 **1200 - Lunch**

 **1230 - Strategic Dominance 101**

 **1400 - Physical Training**

 **1530 - Applied Trajectory**

 **1700 - End of Day**

* * *

Carlos's Schedule:

0730 - Trajectory 101

0900 - Factional Assets 101

1030 - History

1200 - Lunch

1230 - Strategic Dominance 101

1400 - Physical Training

1530 - Applied Trajectory

1700 - End of Day

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go Prologue part Deux! So our two characters have met. Things get interesting, I also decided to incorporate more of the story than the explanation of the StarCraft Universe. I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am in writing it. What could possibly happen next? Find out in the next chapter of The Galactic War in the Heavens! Leave a fave and/or a review, I am open to constructive criticism. Follow to know when the next one comes out. See you guys!**

 **I DO NOT OWN BLIZZARD, DISNEY'S DESCENDANTS, AND ONCE UPON A TIME. THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND OMAR DE LA CRUZ.**


	3. Day in the Life of Jay and Carlos Part 1

**Brief Summary: Previously on The Galactic War in the Heavens, Jay's biggest, hardest, and apparently most adorable challenge is none other than Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella and Isaac De Vil. We also get to learn a little bit of Carlos's life and some Jaylos fluff has happened. Also, the Galactic War Games is in six months! Will our pair be ready for the Games? And where the hell are Mal and Evie?!**

 **Read on...**

* * *

 **JAY'S P.O.V**

God damn it. How can I focus in my classes now that I nearly have the same schedule as Carlos? I mean I can't stop staring into his hazelnut eyes, that cute little smile of his, and the laugh. Man, that is just to-

What the hell am I thinking?! I should be finding ways on how to win over that girl I saw earlier. I should not be thinking about his freckles that you can almost draw constellations on or his adorable rambling, and his-

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

"Jay?" A few knocks on the door "Is everything alright in there? Are you have one of those existential crisis you told me?" I breathe in deeply and exhale before yelling out that I am alright and not having any kind of crisis. Damn these thoughts will one day betray me. I finish my shower and wrap the towel around my waist. I hope these thoughts will die soon.

 **CARLOS'S P.O.V.**

God damn it, is he catching on? Is he seeing through me now?

Alright, calm down. If he has caught on, he wouldn't have the confidence or even the nerve to take a shower and just come out in a towel. Although Jay is not such a bad guy to be with; besides his good looks, that personality of his is too damn irresistible. I just pray to any God listening that he is either BI or-

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" brought me out of my thoughts. Actually it made me jump up in fright.

I approach the bathroom door, knock a few times, and ask the teen in the bathroom if he was having one of those Existential Crisis he mentioned in our conversation a while ago.

'Alright Carlos calm down. He probably just yelled out loud of his thoughts. Yeah that's probably it. Probably something to do with-'

"Hey, which side of the closet are you using?"

"Oh that would be the… right…"

Oh... My... God... What a glorious sight. Jay in all of his manly goodness. Damn, his body puts Adonis's name to shame. Those abs look like they were chiseled by Michelangelo himself! And those biceps, looks like they allowed him for transport because those guns are dangerous and are delicious enough to eat!

"Umm… Carlos? Is there something on my face?"

Oh crap, caught red-handed. Well, red-faced would be better for this moment. Grabbing my pillow, I place my face on it and shake my head really REALLY fast.

 **JAY'S P.O.V.**

OK that was strange, if I didn't know any better he was checking me out but I shake it off because of two reasons: One, I am not bi or gay although I could make an exception for Carlos. UGH! What the hell Jay?! Snap out of it! And the other reason is, even if I will fall for this adorable teen, he might not swing that way so I better keep these "feelings" on the down-low. After choosing my clothes (and making sure Carlos doesn't see anything for the sake of my privacy and his respect and dignity), I pounce on my bed and ready for myself for bed as the Academy "Powers down" which signals curfew has begun. I face Carlos's bed and was surprised that he wasn't there. Worry grew within me, thinking that I scared him off. That is until I heard the shower running and felt relieved. I just lay on my bed and let the feeling of sleep bring me to the World of Dreams.

 **OMNIPRESENT P.O.V.**

"Well now, the academy has entered curfew. That means we are late... Again."

"Oh, don't worry. I have told the Administration that we are arriving late possibly after Curfew has been declared. Come, we can get in through one of my Nydus Worms."

As the second shadow figure said that, a giant worm like creature bursts out of the ground behind them. Roaring loudly before settling down with only it's head on the surface. The two female shadow figures enter the worm and the head sinks back into the ground. It then emerges in the courtyard of the Academy releasing another great roar, releasing the two females, dig its way back from whence it came. The Violet haired figure raises her arms and the hole patches itself up as if nothing happened.

 **CARLOS'S P.O.V.**

Ahh, I needed that shower.

It helped me clear my thoughts and my feelings for my roommate who is now sleeping soundly. He sure looks peaceful, after grabbing my pjs. I climb unto bed and let my drowsiness take over. Of course I take one look to my hunky roommate, smile, and shut my eyes.

"ROAR!"

 **OMNIPRESENT P.O.V.**

Carlos lets out one huge scream and jumps towards his roommate, who also woke up due to the loud noise.

"What the?! Carlos?! What are you doing on my bed?!"

"D...Di...Did you... H...Hear th...That?"

All that Jay could do is sigh and reply that the screaming woke him up. Carlos then replied about the strange roar he heard which also caused a little shake in their room or the entire academy.

"That's ridiculous C. Now, hop off to your bed and get some sleep. Our first day in AMA begins in 6 hours."

 **CARLOS'S P.O.V.**

Did he just call me C? Is that my Nickname for him?

 **JAY'S P.O.V.**

Did I just call him C? Huh, short and cute. Suites him. Wait, what? Nah never mind I am no longer gonna question it.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go, A day in the Life of Jay and Carlos Part Uno. And I have some news!**

 **This story is now marked with having 11 chapters.**

 **Yep you heard/read me right, I will be updating this story regularly before I go to school on the 11th after that. So expect constant updates. Right, so since I have 2 days (it is the 9th here in the Philippines), you will be seeing another chapter later on in the day or tomorrow. But if I don't finish the story, expect updates on Fridays or Saturdays at 8:00 pm (Philippine Time) So hope you guys are enjoying the story! Leave a Kudos and a comment it would mean so much to me! Till the next one!**

 **I DO NOT OWN BLIZZARD, DISNEY'S DESCENDANTS, AND ONCE UPON A TIME. THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND OMAR DE LA CRUZ.**


	4. Day in the Life of Jay and Carlos Part 2

**Brief Summary: Previously on the Galactic War in the Heavens, the entrance of two mysterious, feminine figures have appeared at AMA. And Jay is struggling with his feelings for Carlos. Also, their first day at AMA begins. What shall happen in between their classes?**

 **Read on...**

 **A/N: Oh and just a quick warning, A LOT of shifting P. for this chappy as well. Another thing, when you see an asterix by a P.O.V or by a class play the song and when it switches P.O.V. end it otherwise, leave it on repeat. NOTE: Play only one song. Ex: For the first asterix, play Halsey and only that.**

 **1) Halsey - Castle**

 **2) Selena Gomez - Perfect**

* * *

 **OMNIPRESENT/NARRATOR P.O.V**

Dawn comes and our two teens sleep soundly on their respectful beds; smiles on their faces as they dream of each other being happy with their families; with each other. Their alarm clock starts but they shrug it off and Jay hits the snooze button. And so their day begins. Of sorts...

 **JAY P.O.V**

Ugh... Sun... Can you come out some other time?

Wait... The Sun?

"Oh Crap!" Quickly rising from my bed and taking one glance at the clock and see the time: **0710**. WHAT?!

I yell at Carlos to get up and ready himself for school but he just shrugs me off. Damn that boy can sleep alright and he sure looks peaceful in his sleep; cute too. I shake my head in keeping those thoughts down and retry my attempts on waking him up as I get ready. Then a thought occurs to me...

"CARLOS! ZERGLING!"

And a shriek that could've been mistaken to be a witch's wail echoes in our room and pretty soon I am being pelted by pillows and a sheet.

"Wait... There are no Zerglings here." with a yawn to boot from the rude awaken teen. I just chuckle and ruffle his hair. I then tell him to take a look at the time: **0720**. And I haven't seen anyone dash to the bathroom, get out from it, and ready himself for the day in less than 10 minutes.

"Huh, that was quick."

"You would be surprised on how I do if my mom forces me to go with her in Press Cons." with a cute chuckle to match that freckled smile. He steps out and leaves me in a daze with a question in my head.

Am I falling for my roommate?

 ** _0730_** _HISTORY_

Of all the classes I had to have first it had to be History. Great... Well I can endure an hour and a half for this, I just pray my teacher isn't-

"OK students, good morning."

Oh God, that high squeaky voice. That just means that my history teacher is...

"I will be your History Teacher for the next five months. My name is Snow White."

This is going to be a long five months then. Wait, five months? I raise my hand and ask to kill my doubts. Even some of my classmates were expressing their confusion through mumbles. Ms. White calmed us down and explained that the Academy is giving us a month of preparation for the Games so they have decided that classes should be cut short. Well it's not like we won't need it though; because once you are in battle, everything you have learned in the classroom gets thrown out and instinct is your only surviving mechanism. She then smiles sweetly and proceeds on teaching History. Again, this is going to be a long one hour and twenty-five minutes.

 ** _0855_** _Five Minutes before Factional Assets 101_ *****

 **CARLOS P.O.V.**

That was a good lesson.

At least I know what I can to make my aim more precise.

Walking up to my next class I bump to another person who was like a wall of meat and we both end up on the floor.

"Oh God, I am so sorr..."

"No, I am so..."

It was Jay. Our faces were just inches away from each other. Our lips this close to touching. I stare into those lips and look at his hazelnut eyes. Apparently he does the same.

"Carlos? Ummm, we are gonna be late for class?" Oh right, there was that. I gently get off of him and help him get up. We enter the classroom and sit right next to each other.

 ** _0900_** _Factional Assets 101_

Huh, I wonder who are teacher for this class is. In my Trajectory 101 class it was Ms. Merida Yorkshire. Factional Assets 101 is either Mrs. Leia Solo or Mrs. Mulan Shang.

"Alright, listen up class." Woah that was a voice I wasn't expecting to hear. I look up and see another lady instead of the ones I thought. Her hair is a clear brunette but her front half of hair is gray. She faces us and introduces herself as Ingrid S. Coin. Hmm, her family name seems familiar. She then tells the curriculum for the next five months. Others were shocked as if they didn't know that we will be given a month of preparation. I face Jay, and to my surprise, he wasn't shocked to know it. His teacher must have explained it to them in his last class. She then silences us and proceeds on naming some of the victors in the previous games and explaining the assets of their faction.

She mentions Ravenna's Kingdom, the victor of the First Galactic War Games. Their leader was Queen Ravenna the Great; apparently she was a fan of Alexander. I have read her in books detailing that her Kingdom uses more magic than technology, believing that the old ways were always better than the new technology that the other factions seem to have. The only technology she possessed in her arsenal were her space ships. Don't get me wrong; even though her Kingdom uses laser swords, crossbows which fire gold laser bolts, and plasma shields; oh and armor harder than aluminum yet lighter than that, her ships were considered to be the best ships that the Games have ever seen. Especially her capital ship, the HMS Malevolent because she herself is commanding that ship and that is one ship you wouldn't want to face even if that ship is all alone.

"Mr. De Vil, since you seem to be so _interested_ in the lesson; can you name the capital ship that Queen Ravenna commands herself?"

Well that popped me out of my thoughts about the topic, I stand up and answer her question while explaining that the Raven Queen is a cunning tactician and she uses her immense magical power to manipulate her ships. Sometimes, they can have sharp tendrils surrounding them; attacking the smaller ships that the main guns can't hit, have additional shielding, or even invisibility; even to enemy radar. She nods her head and I sit back down.

She also begins teaching on Freya's Valkyries; the victor of the 25th Galactic War Games. Damn, how old is this woman having to know these? And apparently one of my classmates seems foolish enough to ask that question. Our teacher stops, drops her chalk, and approaches the poor student.

"What were you asking again, little lady?" Oh God, I know who her parents are now. The infamous Cornelius and Ignis Coin of the Ravenna Kingdom, Ignis is the granddaughter of Queen Ravenna herself. This means that Ingrid is a very powerful witch.

"I mean, to have this enough knowledge in detail, not even a doctorate in Factions can know-"

Ms. Coin grabs her by the neck and lifts her off of her chair. The whole class stares in fear, even I am shaking in my boots. I feel a hand on top of mine; I jump a bit from the fright and look at the hand that is on mine. I see Jay trying to comfort me as much as possible. Well by as much as possible, he was just rubbing my hand and it was pretty comforting.

"You will know your place, young lady. In fact..." She opens her mouth and the student does the same. What happens next shocked the entire room; Ms. Coin begins inhaling deeply and the student is turning older. Our teacher just drops her on the ground and she is barely breathing. Ms. Coin goes back to the front and when she faces us again, she looked younger than before. Her hair is now completely brown now and she has lost some of her wrinkles. As she opens her mouth to continue the lesson, the bell rings.

"Well, class dismissed then. Learn on the Freya's Valkyries faction for there will be a short graded recitation about this topc." she also snaps her fingers and exits the room. The student she sucked the life out, just gets up and looks like her regular age; trauma was still written on her face and she exits the classroom. I face Jay and he just shrugs.

"So, where's your next room C?" Aww, that's sweet of him to bring me to my next class. I tell him it's History with Ms. Snow and I ask what his next class was; it was Trajectory 101. He nods and walks with me to my next classroom.

"What do you think of that display Jay?"

"Well, it was frightening; make me think twice on what to say when I have to face her next."

I chuckle and nod in agreement; I say my farewell as I enter my History class. Hmm probably should've warned Jay about Ms. Merida but I think he will find out about her soon.

 **(A/N: OK we are skipping classes xD I mean I MAY be a big fan of History but I also find it boring. On to the next one)**

 ** _1200_ **_Lunch_

 **JAY P.O.V.**

Damn, that was also a tough class too. First, I had to have a boring one with Ms. White. Then, there's F.A 101 with that witch who consumes young women to maintain her youth, I think and finally, this Scottish teacher who is pretty strict when it comes to shooting; especially with a bow. Ugh what is this place?

Glad it is Lunch time, I can finally relax for a while. Instead of going to the cafeteria, I decided to head back to the dorm room because I am pretty damn tired for the first three classes. And I will need my strength for Strategic Dominance and Physical Training. Hmm, I will be seeing Carlos in action; both in the commanding line and in the field. Haaa, he is going to be hot. Wait, what?

"Oof"

"Would watch where you're go-"

Oh it's her; that lady from the entrance. And we're both here; on the floor; with her on top of me; in front of my room. Switching the Jay Charm on

"Hello foxy." Smile "The name's-"

"Yeah, hi Jay." Oh wow buzzkill strikes again, she gets up and so do I. She then apologizes for being rude yesterday and introduces herself to me.

"So what are you up to Jay? Not gonna have lunch?"

"Well, I was planning on resting for a bit before grabbing a bite." again with a smile but softer this time and I open up my room.

"Oh? Alright then." a smirk was on her face. Funny, why would she be smirking at me? I see on her hand some sparkling blue dust. Wait blue dust? She blows it at my face and the next thing I knew, everything goes dark.

 **AUDREY P.O.V**

Well now, I have him in my clutches but dang, I didn't think this through. He is friends with that De Vil boy and I need to assure victory for my parents. I have seen how De Vil stares at him and know that he has the hots for Jay so I need to make a claim, even though fake, so that he doesn't win.

Dragging him unto his bed was tough because he is heavy and I had to guess which one was his. The messiest one must've been his because he looks like he doesn't fix after himself.

Once he was on the bed, I began stripping him. Huh, he IS hot. If by some miracle, he and that boy are a couple he is lucky. And when the pants came off, good lord what a package! But I think I will leave his boxers on. I then made a messy pile of his clothes, began stripping till my lingerie, and placing them on the pile too. I climb unto his bed, place his arm around my waist, put my head on his chest, and wait for De Vil to return to the room.

 **CARLOS P.O.V. ***

Huh, Ms. Snow has a certain way when it comes to history. Her teaching method was strange yet effective.

Well it was time for lunch. Thank God. I move to the cafeteria, grab some grub, and look for another table.

"Carlos? Carlos! Over here!" Woah, who was calling me? Are there any paparazzi around? I look toward the voices calling me and I smile when I found out who it was.

"Mal! Evie! It's good to FINALLY see you guys." I approach them with my tray of food and sit with them on their table. We began talking on how we are doing and upcoming plans for the games.

"Hey Carlos, I was wondering. Who was the hot guy you had a while ago? You know the one that walked with you for history class?" Oh God, Evie saw that? I blush and began talking about Jay.

"Aww, isn't that sweet, E? Carlos here has a crush on his roommate." Chuckles are heard by the girls.

"Oh haha, very funny. Wait a second." I then ask them how they got in the academy since I didn't see them by the entrance yesterday. Mal just points to Evie; who grins shyly and scratches the back of her head. Before she could answer, the Announcement chime echoes in the school.

" **ATTENTION STUDENTS, FROM THIS POINT ONWARDS, LUNCH PERIOD HAS BEEN EXTENDED. INSTEAD OF 1200 TO 1230, IT IS NOW FROM 1200 TILL 1330. STRATEGIC DOMINANCE AND PHYSICAL TRAINING CLASSES ARE ALSO EXTENDED FROM AN HOUR AND A HALF TO THREE HOURS. THAT IS ALL.** "

And the chime echoes signaling the end.

Well, lunch has been extended. I ask my childhood friends if they want to continue in my room. They agree and walk along with me. Wait, what if Jay was there? If he is, at least I can introduce them to him. Speaking of Jay, I wonder how he feels for me. Even I am beginning to question my feelings for him too, I mean I just met the guy for crying out loud but it's like I have known him as long as I have known Mal and Evie.

"We're here." I tell them and proceed to open the door. Upon entering, I see a pile of clothes at the corner and what I saw just answered my question on Jay. He was in bed with a girl; to make it worse, it was my bed they were lying on. Mal and Evie see this, frown, and attempted to drag me out but I broke out of their grip and made a dash for it. Tears falling from my eyes, I go to the one place where I know can be alone; the Training Arena. Once there, I just let it all out and I yell at the top of my voice; psionic energy erupts from me and things near me flew away from me violently.

How can I be so gullible? I knew Jay was straight; he would never go for someone like me. A freak, someone who is just hiding behind the shadow of their parents; I just continue letting the tears flow from my face.

 **EVIE P.O.V.**

Poor Carlos, he must be devastated to know that his crush doesn't like him back or does he? I can't help the feeling that something doesn't feel right.

"Mal, I am sensing something awfully strange. Do you sense it as much as I am?" She nods and my Empress of the Swarm senses are kicking in; detecting a hint of magic in the room. I know Carlos is strong in the Psionic world and from his stories about Jay's mom being the Psychic Archangel; Jay must have some Psionics and/or Magic in his muscular veins but they aren't coming from him. It's coming from the girl who is lying beside him. I tell Mal this and we slowly approach the bed.

Would you look at that, this girl has Jorium Powder on her. Just a simple whiff from this, it could knock you out for a couple of minutes. But judging from Jay's face, the effects of Jorium have ran out; he must've been really exhausted for the first part of the day. Meaning they didn't hear the announcements that were made a while ago. I tell Mal to wake the girl up as rudely as possible, which she agrees by shocking her with a little lightning. The girl shrieks and jumps out of the bed. Which in turn, wakes Jay up; he gets up and… Oh, now I can see why Carlos is going for him. He is like a Greek God! Jay looks at himself and covers himself up with the sheets, he even asks the girl; whose name is Audrey, on what was she doing in his room. Well he even asks us that question too. We explain everything to Jay from the announcement made a while ago up to our 'investigation' of him getting drugged.

"Wait, you drugged me?" Anger was written all over Jay's face and if I didn't know any better, I would think that he was going to punch her even though she is a girl. Luckily, Mal stopped him from doing so and asked him to get dressed. "Audrey, I never EVER want to see your face again!" And with that he kicks her out of the room; in nothing but her underwear. We could hear the laughter echoing from the other side.

Jay proceeds on getting dressed and begins asking where Carlos, who he calls C, was. Aw that is cute of him to give our little pup a nickname. We shake heads and tell him what happened when we entered the room. He groans and puts his hands over his face.

"What am I going to do?" I can clearly see that he really cares for Carlos. Carlos might have a chance to be with him.

"Well," was heard from Mal as she got comfy on the other bed. "you could find Carlos and explaining this to him. That way, he wouldn't be that upset."

Jay brightens up a bit and smiles. He expresses his thanks and was about to introduce himself to us but we stop him and proceed on letting him know that Carlos has told us about him but we introduced ourselves. Boy was he shocked.

"Y…You're the daughter of the Queen of Blades? And you're the Highlady's?" Clearly he knew who we were. We just chuckled and nodded our heads in agreement. We also reminded him to look for Carlos.

That woke him up from his fanboy daze. With a small smile and quick 'bye', he dashes out of the door to look for our childhood friend.

I hope you can explain this well Jay because it looks like the stars were aligned for the both of you to be together.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Well that was the Day in the Life of Jay and Carlos Part Deux! Poor Carlos and damn Audrey hahaha. I hope you guys saw some of the easter eggs on this one.**

 **One quick announcement though. My updating schedule has changed and it's shaky right now. I will post whenever I can instead of having specific days of posting because honestly with school just starting, I am going to have to be serious this semester (3rd year college problems XD). So yeah, you will hear from me again very soon. Leave a kudos and a comment to let me know how much you are enjoying the story. What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter of The Galactic War in the Heavens!**

 **See you all in the next one!**


End file.
